In the Midst of a Storm
by Sanukuni
Summary: Yaoi NaruSasu lemon my first yaoi. One shot. Review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru Lemon

In the Midst of a Storm

This is my first yaoi fanfic and first true lemon on this site, please review as this fanfic is where all of my Naruto based pairings lemons shall be placed. Please enjoy! San, take it away!

Sanu: She does not own Naruto but she does own any new things added to characters.

* * *

"A-are you sure this is okay?" Sasuke asks softly to Naruto as they look at each other.

It has been almost a year since they've seen each other and are hidden from their senseis in an old cabin in the midst of an awful snowstorm in the Land of Snow, they had been separated from their groups due to the storm's sudden appearance, thanks to both having planned this from the start.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto says at an equal softness before kissing the black wolf gently on the lips as he lays under him.

"Okay, I'll due my best not to hurt you then." Sasuke says a bit stronger before gently touching Naruto on his side here a hidden seal is, causing Naruto to become his true self, the new Kitsune no Kyubi, the only difference being he now has blond fox ears in place of his human ones, he now has 9 flowing tails, and his hair is now down to his but, giving Naruto a completely feminine look about him despite being well endowed.

"Kami Naruto, you're beautiful." Sasuke breathes softly before kissing the young kitsune on the lips roughly as his hand start to caress the blond who mewls softly in pleasure at the touches to his chest and stomach, they are both only clad in their boxers and are under their black and crimson sheets.

Slowly, Sasuke travels south and cups Naruto's growing erection and causes the feminine blond to moan softly and press himself into the hand. Hearing this, Sasuke starts to rub and carefully pulls Naruto's boxers down to show a fully erect 'Naru Jr.' Sasuke smiles at this and bends down and breaths onto Naruto, causing him to jerk and tremble as pre-cum starts to seep with his need.

"You really want it don't you Naru-chan? Let me clean you up a little." Sasuke says before gently licking the pre-cum off of Naruto's cock, causing Naruto to mewl and buck slightly but is held down by Sasuke easily due to all of his true power being temporarily sealed for Sasuke's sake.

"Damn it Sasuke! Please stop teasing my like this!" Naruto growls as he tugs against his restraints as he bucks helplessly in need.

"Good thing I used the ropes or I'd be the Uke this go round." Sasuke chuckles as he teases Naruto some more until Naruto is weeping from both his eyes and his cock with need, his cock's head now purple with it.

"Here, let me help Naru-chan." Sasuke says when he sees this state, now feeling slightly guilty at bringing the innocent kitsune to such a tortured state. Sasuke then starts sucking Naruto off and also jerks him off at the same time, causing the blond to mewl repeatedly as he draws closer. Suddenly Sasuke starts deep throating Naruto, causing him to cum into his throat, making him swallow it all.

Sasuke then moves away from Naruto for a moment before coming back and dips his fingers into a type of herbal lube and starts to gently rub Naruto's opening with a single finger, causing the Naruto's head to shoot up and as he watches Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Easy Naruto, I'm just getting you ready okay?" Sasuke says softly, knowing Naruto is now in a more animalistic state of mind and inwardly sighs in relief as Naruto lays back down and relaxes.

Once Naruto is relaxed enough and his opening is lubed enough Sasuke starts carefully pushing his index finger into Naruto, causing said blond to mewl softly in pain and discomfort as the first finger slowly slides into him, knuckles and all.

"Naru-chan, I need to stretch you a bit to make it easier for you, you already know I'm big and since your hole is so tight I have to make sure it's big enough to take it all without making you bleed too much." Sasukeexplains/praises as he looks at his own throbbing erection as he pumps slowly in and out of Naruto a few times before the blond mewls in pleasure when his finger brushes his prostate.

Smiling at this, Sasuke suddenly adds a second finger and smiles when Naruto only mewls softly in pleasure at it, showing that the natural muscle relaxant in the lube is working to help Naruto relax and enjoy the pleasure he's receiving from his black haired lover. Soon, Sasuke is up to all four fingers and Naruto is mewling in pleasure as he cums again from the hand job Sasuke was giving him as well.

"Now here I come Naruto." Sasuke says as he lifts Naruto's legs to his shoulders and spreads Naruto's pale cheeks to show his lubed hole, now spread enough to let Sasuke enter with his wide 13 ½ inch cock while Naruto's 14 inch cock twitches in pleasure.

Sasuke then lubes up his own cock and smiles at Narutowho smiles back at him. He then presses his cock against his lover's opening before it slowly eases into Naruto's ring of muscles, the blond closing his eyes in pain as tears come to his eyes. Sasuke sees the tears and kisses them away as he stops when the head is in and waits for Naruto to nod for him to continue.

"Are you sure you wanna keep going?" Sasuke asks Naruto who nods and kisses Sasuke before forcing his hips to raise, causing Sasuke to slide even deeper, causing him to hold Naruto's hips to stop him.

"Naruto, just wait, you need to ease into this. Just let me do this for you." Sasuke says softly before he starts to ease in the last 6 inches left and stops when he's buried at the hilt, his balls slapping against Naruto's ass. As he gently grinds against Naruto to help Naruto get used to it he whispers praises and encouragements into Naruto's ear as he nibbles on it.

When Naruto gets used to it Sasuke starts to thrust in and out of Naruto at a slow pace and slowly picks up and raises Naruto higher to go deeper.

"Naru-chan, you told me that due to Kyubi being female you could get pregnant. Are you sure you want me to cum inside? If I do by both our clan based rights we're mates." Sasuke says to the mewling fox boy who looks at Sasuke with a sad smile.

"Sasuke, if I get pregnant I'll have to leave the village but I want to, I want your pup growing in me. Then, we can be together and also, when I mark you you'll become the demon that you fit the most. Then, you'll be able to have pups too since me youki was originally part of Kyu-chan. Then, we can both take turns getting her pregnant as well and getting each other pregnant. Besides, if the Akatsuki and Konoha thinks we perished in this storm, all of my siblings of the same burden and Itachi will be saved." Naruto says as with a happier smile as he holds hands with an equally smiling Sasuke as they move faster, getting closer to they're end.

"Naru-chan, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna cum inside you!" Sasuke shouts as he starts to thrust harder, hitting Naruto's prostate each time, causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure.

"S-same here, let's cum together." Naruto manages to say as they kiss deeply as they cum, Naruto's covering their chests and stomachs while Sasuke fills Naruto with his thick hot cum, them both calling each other's name before becoming unconscious in bliss, not knowing that their hidden cabin is buried 50 feet deep in snow though it wouldn't matter when they wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Midst of a Storm Part 2

A Playful Beginning

When Naruto wakes up he moans softly as he tries to sit up only to whimper in pain from his hole being so abused it is bleeding and Sasuke is still buried hilt deep in him, causing the sleeping black wolf to go hard again from the tensing of his muscles. "That hurt…" Naruto whispers softly before he heals himself and carefully starts to slide off of Sasuke's member only to be held in place.

"We're not done yet Naru-chan." Sasuke whispers into the blonde's ear before nibbling it and licks his whisker marks that are actual whiskers, causing Naruto to instantly become hard himself.

"Sasu…." Naruto breathes as he settles back down with a moan of pleasure as he squeezes his muscles, causing Sasuke to groan softly.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I can't pull out and lube you again." Sasuke growls before flipping them over and starts pounding into Naruto doggy style, causing the kitsune to cry out in both pleasure and pain as Sasuke pounds viciously into his prostate over and over with soft grunts coming from him.

"Naruto…..you feel so good wrapped around my cock with your blood pouring onto it, it makes me wanna cum but I'm not until you beg and I'm not letting you cum either." Sasuke says as he holds Naruto tightly around the base of his cock before pushing some chakra into it, causing a block to occur, making it where the blond can't cum at all before doing the same to himself and starts pounding harder as Naruto starts to scream in pleasure and pain.

After about 5 hours of Sasuke keeping the same pace and not letting up Sasuke starts to use chakra to go faster and harder, causing Naruto to start begging as his cock goes from blue to black with the need to cum. "Please Sasuke-sama, let me cum please oh Kami let me cum!" He cries making Sasuke grunt softly before he undoes the block, causing Naruto to cum 6 massive cums worth at once while Sasuke cums 10 massive cums worth into Naruto, causing the blond to cry out as the wounds in his ass to burn with the heat of it as he collapses into his own puddle of cum while Sasuke pounds into him even more, still not done thanks to Naruto's youki being fed into him during the love making.

Then, Naruto suddenly bites Sasuke on the collarbone with Sasuke doing like wise with his new canines, making the wolf become of jet black wolf kitsune hybrid with 10 tails as Naruto gains a 10th tail as well. the added addition of tails causes both demons to regain their energy and Naruto's wounds heal easily while Sasuke starts to pound him so hard Naruto's pelvis nearly cracks despite being stronger and more flexible than diamond.

"_**My mate." **_Sasuke growls out as Naruto whimpers and repeats the words softly but with his own growl, his voice only soft due to being in the Uke position at the moment.

"_My mate…" _Naruto says again with a smile as he cries out as he cums again with Sasuke cumming with him with a howl, causing the cabin and snow it's buried in to tremble as they both finally collapse from using half of their energy but this time Sasuke's cock swells at the base and with a rough snarl he pushes it in deep into Naruto, knotting deep within the kitsune who yelps and moans at this as his own cock knots from the pleasure as Sasuke starts to stroke him as they wait for Sasuke's knot to go down, causing Naruto to cum repeatedly for the next 2 hours and when Sasuke removes himself none of the cum leaks out but a lot of blood does, causing Sasuke to become alarmed only to sigh in relief when the blood stops almost instantly before he licks gently at Naruto's abused opening to finish the healing and to clean him from the blood.

"You should have told me I was hurting you Naru-chan." Sasuke whispers as he finishes cleaning Naruto before gently picking the blond up and opens the door only for some snow to fall inside and knock them onto the ground as they are covered in it. "Good thing you talked me into making sure all of our food was inside and sealed in scrolls along with the wood. With all this snow we have more than enough water anyway." Naruto whispers as he feels the snow sooth his still aching hole while not causing him to feel the cold, making him feel a bit playful and he looks at Sasuke only to laugh when he sees Sasuke digging in it with all of his new tails wagging in the air, causing snow to fall all around them.

"Sasu…..your tails are wagging." He giggles, causing the Uchiha to jerk up and looks at his tails in shock before he suddenly starts chasing after them, causing Naruto to laugh harder as Kyubi makes herself known by appearing at first as a small vixen out of a pile of cloths and scrolls in the corner before transforming into a long haired red headed female version of Naruto but with emerald eyes and is slightly shorter. "Why don't we go outside? Be sure to turn your fur light grey Naruto, Sasuke's is already jet black and that's common for foxes and wolves in these parts if they're not white." She says before whispering to Sasuke how to change into his animal form. When they finish dressing into some light summer cloths they all transform, Naruto a light grey fox with a dark grey snip on his snout, Kyubi a pure white fox that is much sleeker and feminine than the blond while Sasuke looks like a burlier jet black version of Naruto but with a slightly shaggier coat of fur and is a bit taller thanks to the wolf genes.

Naruto yips before jumping into the snow and starts digging upwards but at a slant so they could easily walk the tunnel, knowing that the snow would be as hard as ice and wouldn't collapse, the only reason they are able to get out is because Naruto has the sharpest and hardest claws of the trio while Sasuke and Kyubi packs the snow to keep the hole from collapsing on them while it is being dug by the energetic former blond. When they break the surface Naruto yips softly and smiles as he runs around in the snow while Sasuke and Kyubi climb out of the new 'fox den' and yawns slightly before joining the energetic fox, smiling as they tousle and play together only to stop suddenly when a familiar figure appears nearby. "I see something! Come on!" The figure shouts and 3 others come running and stops near the three, shocked to see the trio staring back at them. "Sakura, these are winter foxes." Kakashi says after a while as Sakura look at Sasuke, staring at his eyes. "The black one has red eyes and the light grey one has blue eyes!" She whines, obviously recognizing the two's eye color. "Both eye colors are slightly unusual but not uncommon in this breed, look at the dark grey one, she has green eyes like a Konoha fox but still blends in." Kakashi states before Sakura, Ino and Kiba trudge back while Kakashi stays.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you owe me for this one, meet me near the border at night fall, by that time I'll have faked my death, Gaara and Neji shall be with me, they have already faked theirs." Kakashi whispers after they'll out of earshot as Naruto nods with a fox grin. "Got it my lovely inu, tell my tanuki and my sharp eyed okami I'll be there with Kyu-chan and Sasu-kun as promised, after I assert my rightful dominance." Naruto says with a smirk as Sasuke and Kyubi gulps.


	3. Must Read

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sanukuni

c i am a dragon

VixenKitsune147

Mercy's Wolf Pack

Turok1

sign at www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
